Good Enough
by EverlastingMuse
Summary: Bella had life figured out. Until she met the guy who would change it forever. Will Jasper save her from pain, or will he let her suffer and retain her humanity?
1. Creepy Eyes

Good Enough Chapter 1

Raging Storm

Bella's POV

Life sucks ass. That's the cold hard truth. Hopefully, it'll get better. I'm moving. From the driest, hottest place in the Midwest, Phoenix, to the dreary, wet...thing that's Forks, Washington. I'm going to live with my dad so my mum can spend time with her new husband. My new stepdad, Phil. He's way too young for her, but that's not why I dislike him. I don't have a problem with age. I just don't think he has a stable grasp of reality, just like Renee. She needs a person who can take care of her, and he'd be too busy with baseball practice. Yeah, he plays baseball, but strictly minor-league. He's a terrible player, and he always gets injuries. How in the hell do you get injuries from being on the bench?

Anyway, I'm on the plane to live with my dad. I won't admit it to anyone, but I miss him. He was much better than Renee at the parenting thing. Even though I only saw him for a few weeks each year, I cherished the time we had together. I love my dad. I'll never tell him though. We're both really quiet and talking would just ruin the whole 'no-hovering' thing.

As I came off the plane, I felt a sense of dread for some reason. Like my stay here was going to change my life in some way. I shook my head. I've been hanging out with Renee too much. I regret going to that new age meditation thing. Instead of meditating, listen to classical music like I do. Most of the freaking people in that class were paying $150 to sleep.

Charlie was there waiting for me and had a sign: ISABELLA SWAN. As if it didn't bring enough attention already. Pale, white as hell, clumsy girl tripping over air, coming off a plane from Arizona; yeah, you see that every day.

God, how I hated Forks, I love my dad, but I wish he picked out a better, sunnier place to live. The place was a magnet for rain. It got on my nerves. I loved the bright, hot sun. But since I was so pale, I had a tendency to get a nasty case of sunburn. Only one more year till I go to college and move out. Not that I hate Charlie, it's just that I was really looking forward to living on my own. Living with Renee gave me a sense of responsibility. I got the groceries, cleaned the house, cooked, did laundry, and it taught me to be self-reliant. I even reminded Renee to pay the bills. Sometimes, I helped pay them myself so we wouldn't get the electricity cut off.

It took an hour to get to Forks from Port Angeles. Charlie and I didn't talk much on the ride; we aren't sociable people. The quiet is...calming somehow. When we got to the house, it looked the same as when I had visited three years ago. Charlie never was one for change. I went inside and put my things in the room. I looked around and it was strange. The bedding and paint on the wall resembled a teenager; but the rocking chair and baby pictures under the bed showed a child. I guess Charlie still thought of me as his little girl. I would have to do something about that...I wasn't the cutest baby.

It felt nice, though. To be thought of as a child; I was always very mature for my age. Renee was like a sister; she never was like a real mother. I cooked, cleaned, and helped her pay the bills. I raised some money and put it in my account for college. My dream was to go to Dartmouth and become a writer. Publish my own book, and live a peaceful life. Charlie was a police officer, and as much as I love him, I'd never do something that involves violence. It makes me sick. Renee is a kindergarten teacher; she loves kids. I think they're okay, but I can barely get along with people my own age, why involve kids in the mix?

"Hey Bells, I enrolled you in the high school here. You start on Monday," Charlie said while I was making dinner. He sat down in his chair, and turned the tv on. I could hear announcers from the sports channel.

"Thanks, Ch-Dad." I wasn't used to calling Charlie dad. It's been years since I'd seen him, and even then it was hard to call him that. He wasn't around as much, and I don't blame him. Renee could be a handful. Even though she left him and left the divorce papers on the table.

Then while we were eating dinner, someone knocked at the door. "Hi, how can I help you..."I started to ask, but I saw a very handsome man. He had icy blue eyes, blonde hair, and a very muscular body. "Hey, I'm James Pierce. I work with Charlie, and it is very nice to meet you." His voice was rough and very alluring. I felt a bit uncomfortable, with his piercing gaze. He stared at me curiously. "Hey Charlie, I brought beer." He lifted a six-pack. I was a straightedge; I didn't drink. I wouldn't judge you if you did; but it wasn't something I'd partake in. I stared at the beer.

"Great, James. Bella, this is Deputy James. He's one of the most trusted men on the force." Charlie beamed with pride. "Aw, Charlie, don't get all worked up about me. How come you never told me about your beautiful guest?" He smirked. Charlie smiled. "James, this is my daughter Bella. She's staying here in Forks." I blushed at the sudden attention. "Well, invite me in; I would like to get better acquainted with her." He smiled widely, and it felt weird. Predatory, even. I knew then that my life would change.

"Hi." I said shyly. I wasn't comfortable with him. He scared me; and it felt like he was watching every move I made. A slight twitch of my finger, the way I fidget with my fingers when I'm nervous. I was nervous. I walked into the kitchen, hoping that James had stopped watching me.

Charlie and James walked into the living room and James sat down on the sofa. Charlie smiled at him, and came into the kitchen, where I was placing a dish in the cupboard. Charlie looked uncomfortable as he approached me. "Hey, look. James lost his wife a year ago, and he's a good friend of mine, so please be nice to him. He's been through a lot. He stops by a lot. James is a good guy." Charlie said quietly.

But somehow, looking at James' face, I was convinced that there was something wrong. Something that lurked beneath the surface and it frightened me.


	2. Proposition

Good Enough Chapter 2

Proposition

I woke up with a frown on my face. Today was my first day at Forks High. I wasn't excited in the least. It would be just another school that was on the long list of schools that I'd attended during the years. Renee and I moved a lot before she met Phil, so I have been to about 7 schools. I had great grades, so I really wasn't worried about that. After I took a shower, I threw on some clothes that Renee bought me before I left and ran downstairs, tripping over air, most likely. Charlie caught me before I fell. "Hey Bells, still clumsy as ever, aren't you?" He chuckled. I've always been clumsy. I have a permanent spot at Forks General Hospital to prove it.

I scowled. "I'm so happy that you find my incoordination amusing." I remarked. I walked over to the stove and cooked some breakfast while Charlie read the newspaper. We ate in silence. It was a comfortable silence, unlike Renee and I's awkward silences. She always had to talk about something. Now that I think about it, I really do miss her.

"Bells, I haven't gotten the opportunity to get you a car, so Officer James will be taking you to school." Charlie said nonchalantly. "Dad, doesn't he have to go to work? He can't possibly have time to take me to school. I don't want to inconvenience anybody." I tried to convince him, but he didn't listen. He just kept nodding his head. "Bells, I asked him nicely, and he is already on his way, and you wouldn't want to give him more trouble." Charlie gave me a stern look, he meant business. My teenage self, however didn't really care.

I scoffed, and folded my arms against my chest. There was something about that James that frightened me. Why couldn't Charlie see that? I walked to the kitchen, made myself some coffee and ate some cereal. By the time I was done, James rang the doorbell. Charlie opened the door with a smile. James stood there with a grin on his face. A creepy grin that made the hairs on my neck stand up straight. His piercing blue eyes bothered me. I didn't like him at all, and I have a feeling that he noticed it as well.

He walked over to the dining table and I grabbed my bag. "Hey, you're up bright and early. I thought women take hours getting ready, putting on makeup and stuff." James said, rolling his eyes. I tried to smile. It came out more as a grimace, I could tell. "No, I'm not really into that stuff. I just threw on some clothes." I said, shrugging. James looked me over, and I felt his eyes stray to my chest. "Well, you look beautiful. Now, let's go before you're late for class." I rolled my eyes when he turned around. Like I gave a crap if I was late; no one would care anyway.

"Bye Ch-dad." I whispered, and he nodded. I still had problems with calling him dad, I only saw him for a couple weeks each year, and the rest of the year I called him Charlie around Renee. I walked outside, and was surprised to see that James didn't bring his police car. "I knew you wouldn't want to be driven to school in a police car. It wouldn't be cool, not to me anyway. I was a teenager once, too." He laughed. I raised my eyebrows. He didn't look that old; he looked like he could be in his early 20s. James could be ruggedly handsome if he shaved, I think.

"How old are you, anyway?" I asked curiously.

"I'm 24." He smiled at me, winking. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"I was just curious, don't assume things." I replied. James looked at me strangely.

"Just what am I assuming?" he questioned with a smirk. I groaned. "You think I like you, don't you? That's what you're assuming."

James gave me an arrogant smirk and replied," I know you like me. Or at least, find me attractive. Do you find me attractive?" I banged my head on the car seat. I didn't answer him.

Soon enough I got to school and that was when James told me the grim news. "I have to pick you up from school too, you know. At least, until your dad gives you a car, but until then you're stuck with me." He smiled, and I knew he was up to something. He had a devious look in his eye.

"What do you want, James?" I asked. "A date. With you, preferably, tonight." I scoffed, and made my way to get out of the car. James tapped my shoulder, and had a pleading look on his face.

"It's just one date. It won't kill you. I like you. Who wouldn't? You're gorgeous." He said, and I rolled my eyes. But I couldn't hide the blush. "So you do find me attractive, huh? You're replying to my comment. I know you're a beautiful girl, who probably gets a ton of offers, and you're worried about my age, but please go out with me. It's nothing big, just dinner. You could get a car out of it… Think about it, ok?" James asked, and I felt bad.

He complimented me, and even though he seems like a creeper, he lost his wife, and he's Charlie's friend. James can't be that bad, plus I'd get a car as well, and I don't want to be driven to school…

"I'll think about it." I agreed. Then I walked off to class, with the conversation still stuck in my head. I looked at the sign. Forks High School, home of the Spartans. How wonderful to see yet another school try to assert its strength by using the Greek's enemy as a team name. I wonder how the Spartans would feel if they saw this.

A thin Asian boy came up to me with a goofy smile on his face. I think I could be friends with this kid. I need a friend around here. "Hey, I'm Eric. You must be Isabella Swan. You're the only new kid here in five years, so be afraid. People here aren't all that accepting of new kids." He said with a frown.

"I appreciate your honesty, Eric. Thanks. Don't worry; I'm used to being the new kid. Just show me the fortress of solitude, and I'll be alright." I chuckled. He led me inside, and I found my way to Government class.

After that, my day went smoothly. Until biology...that's when something weird happened. I sat at the desk, and suddenly I felt this wave of pain hit me. I felt hungry…no, bloodthirsty, even... I had no clue what prompted this. I grasped my throat because that was where the pain radiated from. Then I looked up. A pair of black, illuminating eyes stared back at me in loathing. What did I do? The eyes belonged to a handsome boy, no man. This man was beautiful. My teacher looked at him and said, "Jasper Hale, this is the new student, Isabella Swan. You'll be working with her for the remainder of the year." In response, Jasper sighed heavily. Was sitting next to me really that horrible?

Abruptly the pain stopped. Jasper sat down reluctantly and we did the worksheets that we were given. After the bell rang, Jasper was the first person out. Surely I couldn't have been that bad. He acted like I had the plague, and that pain…I don't wish to experience that again.

Finally, it was time to leave. And James would be the one picking me up…wonderful. I saw his car, and I walked to it slowly, taking my sweet time. "Hey there cuteness. How was your day?" He asked.

"It was fine." I said simply. James raised his eyebrows. "That's it? It's your first day at Forks High and you only give a three-word answer?" I laughed. "You make it sound interesting. It's actually not."

I got in the car, and he started it. "Well, have you considered going out with me?" I stared into his icy blue eyes, and answered him. "Yes, I have. And my answer is yes. I'll go out with you. But, I'll have you know, I'm doing this so I can get a car." He grinned happily.

"Well, then. I'll pick you up at 7."

A/N: Please read my other stories! I'd like some more reviews so I can have more inspiration. Reviews = Inspiration: D


End file.
